


Robert

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian made a friend for 4 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robert

"Yeah, totally! Alright, sounds good," Ian laughed, "nah, it’s fine. See you then. Bye." He slid his phone back in his pocket and continued making his sandwich.

Mickey strolled into the kitchen then, putting some dirty plates in the sink. “Who was that?”

Ian eyed the plates and looked at Mickey, not answering until he put them in the dishwasher. Mickey rolled his eyes, but turned his attention back to him when he did his task. “It was Robert,” Ian said with a smile.

Mickey scratched the back of his head and looked away a second. “The…uh, the one from your unit…” it wasn’t a question. Mickey knew very well who _Robert_ was, and who he was to his boyfriend.

"Mhm," Ian had shoved some stray meat from his sandwich into his mouth.

"So, why’d he call?" He moved over to the fridge and peered inside like there was a plethora of options. He finally grabbed what he really wanted and twisted the cap off, taking a big gulp.

Ian watched Mickey a moment before answering, thinking carefully. It was like Lloyd all over again any time he mentioned the guy he’d become fast friends with while on tour. Of course, he was straight and returning to a fiance and her two girls from a previous marriage, but they’d bonded over having someone to come home to. Not to mention sharing the responsibility of the rest of the lives in their troop by being team leaders. Most people didn’t understand making friends in the army when a person could die any moment in battle or even from a freak accident, but a lot of the time that person was the one you confessed how scared you really were in the middle of the night while everyone else was sleeping; and that person could be the difference between life and death. Somehow, they’d made it through together and made a point to keep in touch and stay in each others’ lives.

Leave it to Mickey to imagine how many showers they took right next to each other. He was staring at him now, waiting for an answer.

"He’s in town for business and he wants to grab a bite tomorrow night," he said with as much nonchalance as he could muster.

Mickey finished his beer and leaned against the counter. It wasn’t that he was trying to be a jealous bastard, but what was he supposed to feel about the person he’d waited four years for coming back with someone who had been there with him? And yeah, obviously there was no chance of anything happening, but their seeing each other naked wasn’t even the main thing crawling at his skin. It was the fact they’d spent so much time together and gone through so much. Ian had been happy over in Bora Bora-stan or whatever, instead of having a miserable time and deciding to never ever go back again. Ever.

But Ian didn’t see it that way. He was constantly reminding him that they had been through just as much, worse compared to being shot at and nearly blown up. And he was the one he came back to and wanted to be with, because Mickey made him happy too.

Once Mickey got past his gut asshole-reaction, he understood that what he and Ian had was something totally different that no one else could ever change.

He came closer and put a hand on Ian’s waist, kissing him on the cheek. “That’s cool of him. I’m gonna take a shower,” he started to leave the kitchen, slipping his shirt over his head, “…you coming?”

Ian laughed, rolling his eyes, and followed after him.


End file.
